


Keep us Safe

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Kang & Ong [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Because angst is necessary sometimes, Hurt Seongwoo, M/M, Smut, eventual choker play, haha - Freeform, lets spice it up, next chapter, oblivious Daniel, okay this is getting long, one more chapter it is then, this series is way to happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: Any and all interaction between him and Daniel had become two faced and Seongwoo couldn’t get an understanding as to why it’d even happened. In the morning and during the day Daniel doesn’t talk or look at him; ignoring him for the companionship of the other members; usually Jihoon or Jisung, but at night he’s as affectionate as he typically is; holding on tight to Seongwoo when they slept or pressing kisses to his lips or cheeks when the members weren't around in the hallway as they passed eachother..literally like everything is normal even when its not.The contrast is jarring, soo much so that Seongwoo begins to think that Daniel is ashamed of being with him around the other members or the public.He never mentions it to Daniel though. Figuring it was a rough patch in trying to balance their relationship with contractual duties..they’d get over it and laugh about it one day he thinks to himself..But the days get longer and Seongwoo only grows lonelier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BRING ON THE ANGST!

The past few weeks have been hectic and stressful..Things were changing that Seongwoo absolutely had no control over.

 

 

 

First Jisung-Hyung had been forced to move in his and Daniel’s room, giving them next to no alone time between themselves. And ofcourse he was apologetic for the first few days, but when he walked in on Seongwoo and Daniel giving eachother just a light peck on the lips multiple times in the day he gave up the act and started nagging at them to quit it.

 

 

 

 Seongwoo couldn’t help but be sulky.

 

 

A week into living in the single bed across from him and Daniel, he straight up told them to find an empty closet somewhere and not fuck with him in the same room because he could hear their lips smacking late at night, Seongwoo’s soft mumbled whiny moans and Daniel’s hushed deep groans that had scarred him for life apparently.

 

 

 

And to be honest they should’ve known better, but the thought of going back to handjobs in the shower wasn’t appealing what so ever. Also coupled with the fact that the time they spent in the dorm was minimal in comparison to the amount of time they spent filming for CF’s, different magazines and the larger percentage the week that was spent rehearsing for their concert.

 

 

 

He and Daniel always come home too tired to even think about trying to get in eachothers pants plus they hadn’t kissed in weeks because they couldn’t get any privacy. And that’s fine..they can sacrifice some of their alone time for their dreams..it’s what brought them together in the first place.

 

 

But then Seongwoo found a strange pattern happening.

 

 

 

Any and all interaction between him and Daniel had become two faced and Seongwoo couldn’t get an understanding as to why it’d even happened. In the morning and during the day Daniel doesn’t talk or look at him; ignoring him for the companionship of the other members; usually Jihoon or Jisung, but at night he’s as affectionate as he typically is; holding on tight to Seongwoo when they slept or pressing kisses to his lips or cheeks when the members were’nt around in the hallway as they passed eachother..literally like everything is normal even when its not.

 

 

The contrast is jarring, soo much so that Seongwoo begins to think that Daniel is ashamed of being with him around the other members or the public.

 

 

 

 But it’s not like they make their relationship obvious, in fact usually Daniel used to treat all of them (including Seongwoo) equally in public or even when it’s just in private amongst the other members; a friendly arm over the shoulder, picking an eyelash off of someone’s cheek or a quick joke exchanged.

 

 

 

 

That would end up in him only reserving more affection for Seongwoo away from the camera lens…. But these days Seongwoo gets ignored more often than not so he feels soo conflicted it begins to show in everything he does.

 

 

 

It gets worse and starts to happen more often in a way no one else besides Seongwoo would notice at first and it’s probably because for pictures, commercial shoots or magazine shoots they are literally never placed together.

 

 

 

Daniel would be photographed with his arms around Jihoon or Daewhi or be constantly chattering with Jaewhan on set while Seongwoo was shuffled to the other side of the room by their manager or at the very edge of the photo to balance out their heights.

 

 

 

And its…its bearable..there must be a good reason for it..he trusts Daniel even though he doesn’t get to talk to him during the day, but gets to have a few minutes with him at night on more frequent occasions where they’d excuse themselves out of the dorm claiming to need a snack but instead take short walks to the convenience store to grab a few beers and chat about the day; somehow the topic of Daniel ignoring him during the day never brought up.

 

 

 

But then those nights began to disappear, replaced by the need to get at least a few hours of sleep.

 

 

 

That somehow turned into Daniel barely being around him even at night..Then Seongwoo would wake up late in the morning and Daniel would be up exercising or eating breakfast, and with only thirty minutes to get ready they’d shuffle into the van then into practice without even properly looking  eachother in the face.

 

 

 

He never mentions it to Daniel. Figuring it was a rough patch in trying to balance their relationship with contractual duties..they’d get over it and laugh about it one day he thinks to himself..But the days get longer and Seongwoo only grows lonelier.

 

 

 

 

Even now he finds himself being ignored by Daniel multiple times on the first day of their concert; abandoning Seongwoo on stage to dance with other trainee’s, blatantly walking straight past him even when Seongwoo tries to beckon him closer, Daniel piggy-backs other trainee’s, he hugs them, but stands twenty feet away from Seongwoo, all the while not even bothering to look him in the face.

 

 

 

It really shouldn’t hurt him soo much, but he feels like someone kicked him in the chest when he finds himself alone in the changing room set aside for everyone else in wannaone. But when they used to film for produce 101 Daniel was always by his side..seen as  best friends on camera and something much more affectionate and loving off camera.

 

 

 

 

Sure there was Jihoon and Guanlin about ten feet away trying to wipe away stray eyeliner from each other’s faces. Jinyoung and Daewhi chattering on about how tomorrow was going to go and Minhyun and Sungwoon-Hyung laying back on a couch trying to get a nap in.

 

 

 

In fact there are literally people all around him, but he feels like he’s the only person in the room and it’s all by his own doing; shrugging off Daewhi with a forced smile when he would constantly ask him if he was okay, ingoring the way Guanlin would look between him a Daniel with a confused look and only sometimes letting Minhyun squeeze him in a big hug without saying a thing, as if he already knows Seongwoo inner turmoil .

 

 

 

So here Seongwoo sits lonely, emotions almost tightening around his neck, heart thumping dully in his chest as he’s looking up into the mirror, patting away the oil on his face; his stage clothes laid out neatly on a hanger to the side of him; back hurting in the tiniest bit because of how long they’d been standing.

 

 

He sighs; placing the tissue down and rubbing his lower back with his fist; eyes looking back up into the mirror to see Daniel on the other side of the couch with Jaewhan laughing loudly.

 

 

 

_How is it that I can’t even manage to get Daniel to look at me once today but he’s over there laughing with Jaewhan like I don’t exist.._

That night he doesn’t sit next to Daniel in the van, he doesn’t even spare him a glance, instead plopping down on seat closest to the door next to Minhyun; head falling into the crook of his shoulder and dozing off into sleep under the quiet rumble of the van on the smooth streets of Seoul.

 

 

 

When he wakes up there’s a horrible crook in his neck and nothing soft and firm to hold him up. Instead he’s met with Daniel who’s leaning into the van, one leg up on its steps and the other braced on the ground outside. His hand is cupped under around Seongwoo’s  neck; thumb sliding up past his jaw and rubbing affectionately against his cheek.

 

 

_They’re alone…_

 

Seongwoo has’nt felt that in what seems like two weeks so he doesn’t hesitate in leaning into the touch, a sigh falling from his lips as he opens his eyes to meet Daniel’s.

 

 

“Hey.” Daniel throws a small smile at him; eyes heavy and Smokey with makeup, hair neat in place with copious amounts of hairspray.

 

 

Seongwoo grabs Daniel’s hand and tugs him in closer, pulling himself away from the seat rest and closer toward the edge so that they’re just five finger spaces away.

 

 

“Hey.” He mumbles back to him, mouth not pulling up into the usual smile Daniel would get in return.

 

 

Seongwoo is soo tired his emotions are basically on his sleeve and Daniel’s eyebrows furrow, concern written all over his face before deciding to climb over Seongwoo into the seat next to him.

 

 

 

The night air is cool around them, crickets chirping in the quietness on the underground parking structure below their dorm.

 

 

He frowns when Seongwoo turns towards him; a small forced smile on his face that pushes Daniel to lean forwards and let their foreheads bump together softly, thumb tracing underneath Seongwoo’s bottom lip.

 

 

 

“Is everything okay?” He’s sincerely worried and Seongwoo can hear it in his tone, so he reaches out and places his hand on Daniel’s thigh with a brighter expression.

 

 

 

He finds himself too wrapped up in the sudden influx of affection..starved of it for the entire day, his mind chooses to mask over every moment Daniel’s ignored him today and concentrate only on what he was getting in the moment.

 

 

“Hmm..I’m fine Niel-ah..lets get out of here so we can rest hm?” He really wants to sit there in the van for the rest of the night, curl up into Daniel’s body and kiss him breathless but he knows he can’t.

 

 

 

Daniel peers into his eyes, trying to dissect the words he’s given and match them up with Seongwoo’s actions. But nothing matches..Seongwoo looks too tired and his eyes have a sad edge to them, soo much so that Daniel can’t help but press his lips along the outer corner of his eyes, pulling back and raising an eyebrow when just seconds later Seongwoo swiftly presses a surprise kiss to his cheek; eyes brightening up in the tiniest.

 

 

 

It’s such a quick change in mood Daniel is caught off guard. But he chuckles, tension in his shoulders easing away when Seongwoo leans into his face with a smile.

 

 

 

They don’t really exchange too many words that night..not enough time to hold any of their usual long conversations without missing hours of sleep and waking up with bags so puffy under their eyes, the stylist noona’s would probably kill them.

 

 

But Daniel does follow him into his bed after they shower, heavy arm thrown around his waist, bare chest brushing against Seongwoo’s back, breathes fanning over the fine hairs at back of his neck; even and constant snores that make Seongwoo chuckle.

 

 

He hears Jisung sigh from across the room.

 

 

“Okay I have to admit…you guys are pretty cute when you’re not trying to fuck.”

 

 

Seongwoo groans out an annoyed ‘ _Hyung Really…?”_ and Daniel makes some indecipherable unconscious sleep talk that makes them both laugh.

 

 

That lonely feeling from earlier is gone from his mind; his chest is light as he lets himself drift off into sleep with his arms curled around his pillow, Daniel’s face warm on his neck, hands firm around his middle.

 

 

 

He goes to bed thinking _:” Maybe we’re over this weird phase..maybe Daniel will be back to his normal self in the morning.”_

 

_Oh what wishful thinking that was…_

 

 

He only knows something is wrong when he wakes up to an empty bed. Then he really knows something is wrong when he only catches a glimpse of Daniel in the van when they’re about to leave. But Daniel is too busy talking to Jihoon for him to even notice that Seongwoo to have been the last one to step in. Their manager starts the van, eyes looking over at Daniel before looking at Seongwoo; then turning his gaze towards the steering wheel as he buckles his seatbelt

 

 

 

Seongwoo's eyebrows furrow as he settles in a seat behind Daniel’s row next to Jisung , reaching out and tapping Daniel on the shoulder.

 

 

When he turns around Daniel’s eyes aren’t soft at all…in fact he looks kind of annoyed, leaning his arm up by the head rest to turn around and face Seongwoo.

 

 

“What is it Seongwoo-Hyung?” He asks tiredly, eyes neutral.

 

 

_The one day we have extra time in the morning and I don’t see him for hours and I don’t even a good morning? I can’t even get a smile out of him..Why is he back to ignoring me like how he was at the concert yesterday?_

Seongwoo makes an incredulous expression; an obvious _What the fuck?_ dripping from the angry pull of a frown on his lips as he shoves a tumblr of ice coffee into in Daniel’s hands before leaning back.

 

 

“Good morning to you too.” He says bitterly, meaning for it to come out as venomously as it does. He leans back, arms crossed, almost disbelieving when Daniel barely glances at him out of the corner of his eye before looking down at the mug in his hand and mumbling a quiet “ _thanks”_ and “ _yeah good morning to you too_ ” lifelessly before going back to talk to Jihoon; who hesitates in speaking for a few seconds, obviously sensing the tension between them as he slowly begins to open his mouth in conversation again.

 

 

 

And so this “ _Two-faced_ ” cycle starts again; Daniel ignoring Seongwoo during the day and then realizing he exists during the night when no else is around, and really Seongwoo should try to find time and confront Daniel about it, slap some sense into him or guilt trip him into tears, but all he truly wants is a hug or even a friendly arm around his shoulder..better yet that sweet soft smile that makes everything okay again.

 

 

 

It weighs heavily on his mind throughout their rehearsal. Even with Daniel dancing right next to him he feels like they’re miles apart. They have to stop rehearsal to get their makeup and hair done and there are a few mnet cameras around as expected, but instead of indulging in a bit of screen time Seongwoo lets the younger kids fool around with them instead, laughing a bit when Jinyoung and Sungwoon-Hyung who start going back and forth about who’s insoles are taller.

 

 

Seongwoo looks around the room, watching people running back and forth with mics, papers, makeup, combs, hairspray and clothes like bee’s in a hive.  He zeros in on Daniel sitting next to Jisung; both of them talking while they did whatever on their ipad’s.

 

 

 

 And the moment Jisung sees him he scoots over to leave a space next to Daniel, giving Seongwoo a worried look as he walks towards them before plopping down on a chair next to Daniel and staring at him, eyes searching. He swallows thickly, putting a hand on Daniel’s thigh softly, surprised when then then limb under Seongwoo’s hand jolts like it’d been bitten by electricity.

 

 

 Somewhere in the background their manager clears his throat and Seongwoo looks up and raises an eyebrow at him, eyebrows furrowing when he meets a strangely steely hard gaze that he's never noticed before. But he shrugs it off, too bust trying to gather Daniel's attention.

 

 

“You okay Niel-ah…?” He asks hesitantly, eyes widening when he follows Daniel’s gaze up to the black choker around his neck.  Seongwoo’s eyes flutter, cupping around his own neck softly before letting his fingers follow the long stretch of fabric attached to his choker absentmindedly almost like he’s just realizing how much of a distraction it is for Daniel. He can see the way the thick columns of Daniel’s neck stretch in a heavy swallow, licking over his red tinted lips before stuttering out a reply.

 

 

 

“Y-Yeah.-“ Its short and clipped, Seongwoo instantly flabbergasted when Daniel’s hand engulfs his own and tugs it away from the top off his thigh like it burns.

 

 

 

His voice gets trapped in his throat; mouth in a thin line when Daniel bolts out of his seat before going over to where their makeup noona was patiently for Woojin who backtracks and gives Daniel a weird look before going back and sitting next to Minhyun who raises an eyebrow at Daniel too.

 

 

 

The makeup noona shrugs her shoulders, switching the makeup around before clipping back Daniel’s fringe and starting to prep his face for foundation. Daniel’s eyes closed, but his hands stay clutched to the arm rest, veins protruding as his whole body tenses; blocked off from the world, blocked off from Seongwoo who glares at him before biting his lip in frustration.

 

 

 

Jisung puts his ipad down and reaches out to put a hand on Seongwoo’s shoulder but by the time he can even contemplate doing it Seongwoo is walking out of the room, hands curled into fists at his side, eyes glazed over, a firery aura encasing him like some Greek god in a story book.

 

 

 

But Daniel can't see a thing, eyes clenched together tightly, trying to ignore way his heart feels like a stone in his chest, knowing that that something had to give..He'd break them both at this point.


	2. Promise me..Trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stare at each other pupils dilated, the air hot between them as they exchange puzzled expressions, Seongwoo looking up at him like he’s crazy, eyes fluttering when Daniel takes a deep breath and looks down at him with that oh so familiar soft adoring gaze he’s been waiting to see for what feels like forever.
> 
>  
> 
> “I..I was nervous..scared.” His voice is gentle and low; like chocolate running over a glass dish.
> 
>  
> 
> Seongwoo shakes his head; blinking a few times when tears tickle his eyelashes, catching Daniel’s hand in his own when one of them gets near his cheek in an attempt to wipe his tears; Seongwoo taking the other one in his other hand and clutching it tightly like he’s afraid it’s going to disappear if he lets go .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fret not this is not the end..more (soft..?) angst, ongniel choker kink (maybe smut), and a resolution to Seongwoo's newfound trust issues. I swear there's just one more chapter left, I wont tease you anymore..at least I don't think so ;)

Jisung at this point has had enough, not holding back when he shouts Daniel’s name from across the room, eyebrows furrowing as he subtly points to Seongwoo storming out of the room, feeling every bit of frustration for Daniel being so oblivious.

 

 

It’s a tiny bit of relief when Daniel opens his eyes and follows the line of Jisung’s hand with wide eyes; catching sight of Seongwoo and on the verge of standing up out of his seat before the makeup artist noona scolds him; the sudden movement causing her to accidentally put bronzer on his nose.

 

 

 

No one else seems to notice Seongwoo storming out besides every one of the wannaone members who stare grimly at Daniel. Even their manager is too busy chatting up one of their stylists who seems to indulge in all the attention, which is strange because nowadays he watched them like a hawk; that being one of the reasons why Daniel is so cautious trying to not even insinuate anything about his and Seongwoo’s relationship.

 

 

 

Doesn’t help that when they signed the contract to begin activities as wannaone the head person at YMC had firmly warned them that dating was prohibited, something internally telling Daniel to look up as he was the only person with his head up at the time, everyone else signing away happily with no complaints for the sake of saving face.

 

 

 

He remembers the pen balanced precariously in his hand, floating above the contract sitting in front of him on the table, not missing the way the Company President’s intense stare shot back and forth between him and Seongwoo only.

 

 

 

Daniel’s eyes widen when the head of YMC stares knowingly at Seongwoo then back at him as if to make a statement...Daniel quickly looks away, cautious gaze now darting up and over to their “new” manager at the time who does the same thing; eyes resting on Seongwoo who had no idea and Daniel whose eyebrows furrow like he’s in the process of calculating his next step so that he could keep his mouth shut and not shout out anything in defense of his and Seongwoo’s relationship that would get them kicked out for good.

 

 

 

It was difficult..all he really wanted to do was scream to the world that he and Seongwoo can balance a healthy, romantic relationship while being idols, but as history has shown the two never seem to work out in anyone’s favor; so he does the only thing he can; black ink marking over the contract promising both the realization of his dreams and his new worst nightmare.

 

 

And now he can only stare at his own reflection in the mirror, biting his lip; feeling regret fizzle up from his stomach into his throat, having to look down when he meets Jisung’s exasperated and disappointed face in the mirror.

 

 

His ipad rings a few seconds later, kakao talk message lighting up the screen and he unlocks it with a shaky sigh. He blinks a few times when a brushes swipes over his nose a few times before disappearing as the makeup noona stares at his face in the mirror in front of them to inspect her work with a contemplating expression.

 

 

He stares at her for a few seconds before ducking his head down to quickly read over the message.

 

 

_From: Jisung-Hyung_

_You better fix this..You’re hurting him you fool! You can’t expect him to understand why you do things like this without telling him why you idiot -_- And you’re going overboard, stop ignoring him, what makes you think he can read your mind???!_

A slew of angry emoji’s follow it and Daniel curses under his breath, relieved when the makeup noona steps away to grab a few other things a few tables away. He locks his ipad before putting it in his lap, fingers clutched around the sides, letting his distressed expression melt across his face because he really  can’t help it.

 

 

 

_I thought he would understand why I’m doing this…He always gets what I’m thinking without me saying anything…Im so dense he probably thinks I’m an asshole for avoiding him whenever management and staff are around..which is basically the whole day…Why in the world did he put up with it..?_

The fact that he can recall each and every moment of Seongwoo’s face flashing disappointment, sadness and disbelief soo easily from the past few weeks is telling..And realizing just how intensely Seongwoo had clung onto the affection he only got when others weren’t around makes Daniel’s insides burn with remorse.

 

 

_How could I have been soo stupid..!!Why did he put up with me for all these weeks??_

 

 

A hand pats his shoulder and when he looks up Woojin is staring at him with a quick nod towards the door, muttering a soft _Good luck_ when he switches places with Daniel in the makeup noona artist’s chair.

 

 

Daniel nods, very aware of Jisung’s glare on his back the whole way till he’s out of the room, hand closing around the knob to shut the door.

 

 

Outside the room there’s staff everywhere, mics in their hands yelling in indiscernible film term to one another along with a few guys running around with camera’s on their shoulders, pd’s following them faithfully.

 

 

 

With a few steps down towards the hallway he can see Baekho standing outside another room; leaning on the wall eyes laser focused on his phone. Daniel jogs towards him, patting him on the shoulder and almost laughing when Baekho looks up at him; eyebrows furrowed straight faced that turns into a vibrant smile.

 

 

 

He puts his phone down, nudging Daniel with his elbow.

 

 

“What’s up Daniel?” He asks coolly, slipping his phone into his pocket, only looking away momentarily when Sanggyun and Gunhee go skipping out the room laughing loudly together, turning back to wave at them before continuing on their way.

 

 

“..Uhmm..Hey Hyung have you seen Seongwoo-Hyung..? He kinda disappeared from the waiting room and I can’t find him.”

 

 

 

Baekho raises an eyebrow, fingers curling into the lapel of Daniel’s blazer to tug him in closer before looking around and then speaking.

 

 

 

“He went this way and then towards one of the empty waiting rooms to the right around the corner..he looked pretty upset…you have anything to do with that? In fact is’nt he your boyfriend?” He asks cautiously, eyes following the staff that goes around them and into the waiting room across from where they’re standing.

 

Daniel sighs, looking up at Baekho before nodding helplessly.

 

Baekho lets go of his jacket and watches him take a step back before opening his mouth to speak again.

 

 

“I thought so…you two match each other well…your secret is safe with me Daniel-ah…Now go find him, we only have two hours before the concert starts and that’s not a lot of time.” He says almost father like, authoritative in a way Daniel can respect even with there just being one year between them.

 

 

 

Daniel looks at him with a reassured expression, pats him on the arm a ‘ _Thank you Hyung_ falling from the lips before he’s jogging towards the entrance of the hall, then rounding the corner after giving a friendly wave towards Hyunwoo and Moonbok who smile back at him in greeting before continuing on to the restroom.

 

 

It’s about a five minute walk around the building and there are three rooms not being used, two that are locked and one that clicks open as soon as Daniel twists the knob.

 

 

 

Only half the lights are on, walls stark white, a few chairs placed randomly around them room void of people besides one person who stands in the mirror, leaning over a table and patting under his eyes feverently.

 

 

“Seongwoo-Hyung…?” It jumps out of his mouth before he even has a chance to think, the door closing shut behind him, leaving them both in silence that’s marred by Seongwoo light sniffles; looking every bit of startled as he turns around soo quickly Daniel is sure it probably hurts.

 

 

He steps forwards a few steps, eyes meeting Seongwoo’s glassy narrowed gaze; hand up by his nose to stifle a few sniffles.

 

 

“Seongwoo-Hyung I’m-“

 

 

“Oh so now you wanna pretend I exist huh Daniel…?” He asks bitterly, voice shaky, body not moving one bit from his place of leaning against the table. It’s almost reminiscent of the exact expression from Seongwoo’s short film they’d watched together about a week ago..In the one scene where his character has a nervous breakdown and it makes Daniel choke up a bit..just trying to come to the realization that he’d pushed Seongwoo over the edge…nearly off a cliff.

 

 

 

Daniel freezes, words getting caught in his mouth, looking desperately at Seongwoo as he crosses the barrier between them, only stopped by Seongwoo’s outstretched hand; keeping him from getting any closer.

 

 

 

Instinctually he reaches up curls his fingers over Seongwoo’s flat against his own chest, face like that of a pleading child as he only stops when Seongwoo straightens his arm and forces him back a step; shaking his head as his eyes glaze over more thickly this time and Daniel is sure that he’s on the verge of crying again.

 

 

“Why do you keep ignoring me?..Are you ashamed of me?..Am I not worthy enough to be seen in public with you?”

 

 

 

“NONNONONONONO!!!” Daniel shouts in rapid succession, flailing his arms wildly, and eyes wide like saucers as Seongwoo leans back with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, dropping his hand just a second later.

 

 

 

Daniel is soo nervous its automatic when his hands shoot out and wrap around Seongwoo’s elbows to tug him closer like he's seeking comfort, some stability and everything else he's ever associated with Seongwoo; slinky, silky black shirt soft against his fingers even atop of Seongwoo's skinny angular forearms.

 

 

 

They stare at each other pupils dilated, the air hot between them as they exchange puzzled expressions, Seongwoo  looking up at him like he’s crazy, eyes fluttering when Daniel takes a deep breath and looks down at him with that oh so familiar soft adoring gaze he’s been waiting to see for what feels like forever.

 

 

“I..I was nervous..scared.” His voice is gentle and low; like melted chocolate running over a glass dish.

 

 

 

Seongwoo shakes his head; blinking a few times when tears tickle his eyelashes, catching Daniel’s hand in his own when one of them gets near his cheek in an attempt to wipe his tears; Seongwoo taking the other one in his other hand and clutching it tightly like he’s afraid it’s going to disappear if he lets go .

 

 

 

“What are you afraid of?..What are you so afraid of that made you change so drastically..? Why did you keep hurting me?” The questions come like spitfire, voice no longer shaky; having just an edge of confidence in them as he holds Daniel’s gaze strongly.

 

 

 

Daniel breathes in shakily, looking down at their connected hands before casting a wary glance at Seongwoo who looks up at him with hope beaming in his eyes like stars.

 

 

 

“People started to become suspicious..thats why manager-Hyung made Jisung-Hyung move into the room with us..its why they keep us separate in photos…its why I’ve been acting like an asshole towards you…I was scared they’d try to force us apart even more.” His head drops into the crook of Seongwoo’s neck like a child, exhausted; body sagging hot and heavy against Seongwoo’s frame; hands trapped between their bodies; blazer rubbing warmly into his collarbones.

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo breathes out evenly, the air between them calmed enough that the choking feeling in his throat dissipates, nimble fingers pressing around Daniel’s jaw and  lifting his head, relief washing over his face even as Daniel’s face crumples in guilt, eyes dancing around the room till he’s forced to meet Seongwoo’s gaze.

 

 

 

 

 

“You did’nt have to ignore me Niel-ah… You refused to look at me and gave everyone else your typical loving stares and hugs.. That hurt..alot..All you had to do was tell me..I can understand you being a bit less affectionate than normal, but if you ever do that to me again-“

 

 

 

 

 

“I won’t..I swear I won’t Hyung….I’ve never had to deal with the thought of being forced to break up with you and when I realized that it could actually happen I panicked…I don’t want to lose you, and you know I’m crappy under stressful situations -“

 

 

 

Seongwoo’s fingers around his jaw still, staring up at him with an eyebrow raised, jolting when Daniel continues his insistent ramble while leaning forwards, then stopping when he’s out of breath to press their lips together firmly, one large palm sliding up the side of Seongwoo’s neck underneath his choker in a gentle sweep, the other traveling down to his lower back to hold him in place.

 

 

 

Seongwoo leans his weight against Daniel’s body, eyes fluttering before dropping his hands and letting them rest around Daniel’s shoulders, spine trembling when Daniel apologies filter through their kiss,  words mumbled against Seongwoo’s mouth like he wants to replace and destroy every bad memory between them with from the past few weeks.

 

 

  _“Im sorry”_

_“I love you”_

 

_“Forgive me please”._

 

 

It spurs Seongwoo into kissing him ten times more intensely than what Daniel was expecting just to pull back and cup Daniel’s face between one of his palms when Daniel goes chasing after his mouth, hands sliding underneath Seongwoo’s slinky black top to rest on his lower back; skin incredibly warm under his palm as he squeezes and tries to press him  in closer to his chest.

 

 

 

Seongwoo looks up at him, Daniel’s cheeks squished in-between his thumb and pointer finger, lips glistening, eyes in little upside down crescent moons that make his heart flutter.

 

 

 

“Okay okay I forgive you..now how are you going to make it up to me..?” He chuckles breathily, holding Daniel down like a puppy on a leash; Seongwoo’s eyes lined with dark black kohl that only emphasizes his sex appeal more and more to Daniel.

 

 

 

 

The long line of cloth that connects to Seongwoo’s choker is tugged forwards harshly, his eyes widening when he nearly falls forwards on Daniel who holds onto the piece of fabric tightly wrapped around his fingers ; pulling Seongwoo into him so he can press a few kisses up his jawline then onto the crest of his ear; realizing he should probably save this for later when Seongwoo’s voice comes out wheezy and soft; hands clutching onto Daniel’s belt for dear life.

 

 

 

“I- I knew the choker would have this effect on you.” His voice is teasing, head tilting to the side; a rush crawling up his skin when the fabric pulls taunt around his neck; just barely squeezing in a way that he finds himself chasing the feeling of, shuttering when Daniel sneaks a kiss behind his ear; nose grazing his hairline affectionately.

 

 

 

Daniel stays in place, tips of his ears red as the fabric slips out between his fingers so that Seongwoo isn’t being pulled forwards anymore, other hand still firm on the hot skin of his lower back not even letting him have a chance at thinking to  step back.

 

 

“Can you wear it back home?..I’ll get Jisung-Hyung to sleep in Minhyun-Hyung's room tonight so I can make it up for you..we have’nt done anything in weeks and I wanna start off on a clean slate with you-“

 

 

Daniel's voice jumps all over his skin, letting Seongwoo lean all his weight on him, body sagging tiredly as Daniel keeps upright like a sturdy support just to let him feel that reassurance once again.

 

 

 

Something toxic clicks in Seongwoo’s mind; **_Its going to be like a repeat of the past few weeks, only being able to get Daniel's attention at night, then waking up alone in a cold bed the next morning...should I really trust him?....Is he going to keep his promise?_**

 

 

 

 

 

He gets a better footing on the ground as he pushes Daniel away just a bit; palms flat on the lapels of Daniel’s blazer as he meets Daniel questioning gaze with a more serious one.

 

 

 

“Promise me..Promise me this isn’t a one time thing-…t-that Im gonna wake up tomorrow morning and you’re not going to ignore me, push me away and become that person I was soo scared of that would leave me if I so much as looked at you the wrong way." His voice is soo low and vivid, a hint of distrust, edging in his tone that makes Daniel’s heart drop.

 

 

 

_He still doesn’t trust me..then again why would he? I have to show him I’m serious-_

Daniel opens his mouth to speak, gazing down into Seongwoo’s pleading eyes feeling a mixture of worthlessness and hope that makes his stomach twinge uncomfortably.

 

 

There’s a click that Seongwoo recognizes comes from the door, the room filling with light from the hallway and they instinctively push away from eachother.


	3. You got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why should I trust you Niel-ah…?” He asks curiously; heavy breathing and the bed creaking filtering down into silence between them that makes Seongwoo nauseous; Daniel’s mouth at the crest of his ear saying nothing.
> 
> It’s probably a badly timed question but Seongwoo doesn’t really care, Daniel’s shields melted into a obvious wall of vulnerability Seongwoo can see right through.
> 
>  
> 
> Their hands intertwine, pulses quick skin sweaty and Seongwoo’s face falls, confidence in his toxic ideas cracking away when Daniel looks down at him insistent, that reliable person Seongwoo remembers shining through brilliantly.
> 
>  
> 
> “I can’t tell you to trust me..not like this…But in everything I do from now on I swear I’ll give you no reason to doubt me ever again.” He presses their lips together, hands smoothing up Seongwoo’s calves then up his knees to the backs of both of his thighs to ease them apart; taking in the open way Seongwoo stares up at him for the first time in a while that bolsters him to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a monster to write..I have'nt had to combine full blown smut and angst together in a while lol Hope you enjoy it^^

A head pokes into the room, blond hair being illuminated by the lights.

 

 

“Niel-ah…Seongwoo-ah…You guys in here?” A familiar voice asks, stepping forwards into the dimly lit part of the room Jisung’s worried face comes into view; shaking his head when both Seongwoo and Daniel deflate like they’d been holding their breathes for a while.

 

 

“Hyung its you.” It sounds a bit dumb, even Seongwoo makes a face at Daniel; shaking his head before stepping forwards into the bright light so that they can properly see each other.

 

 

 

“Is it time?”

 

 

Jisung crosses his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently as he looks between them.

 

 

 

“I think the question is did you two makeup or not? Cause the kids feed off your energy and are nervous as fuck..plus I can’t deal with either one of you being sulky..makes me feel old and cranky.”

 

 

 

Seongwoo snorts, smiling when Daniel steps forwards; laughter deep in his belly as he grabs Seongwoo’s hand pulls it up to his mouth and presses a kiss to his knuckles sweetly; cringing when Jisung squeals loudly with relief then looking over at Seongwoo with a smile that’s just as bright as his own.

 

 

 

“This good enough of an answer for you?”

 

 

 

Jisung claps his hands extravagantly in his typical fashion; looking a bit too chic and over dressed in his hands on me outfit for even his own good.

 

 

 

“Thank Buddha and god and all the goddesses that you two made up now we can breathe..kids you can come out now.”

 

 

 

Daniel raises an eyebrow, but none the less not letting go of Seongwoo’s hands as they both stare slack jawed at the eight bodies that pop up into the room from behind the door; piling into the room like kindergartner's clapping and whooping as they smile at both him and Seongwoo.

 

 

 

Seongwoo shakes his head, looking up and over at Daniel with a smirk.

 

 

“These kids.”

 

 

 “Kids my ass.. you two fight more like children than Jihoon and Gaunlin..who would’ve known you two could get so angsty.” Sungwoon scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest as Gaunlin clings to him; eyebrows furrowed like he’s about to throw down a savage cutely accented argument  into his face like he usually does when he feels the need to … _aka when his food is in danger of being eaten by anyone else than other than himself_.

 

 

Minhyun nods, punching Daniel in the chest light; looking like a statue with his makeup done and stage clothes on.

 

 

“I gotta agree with Hyung I don’t feel as stuffy knowing everything is back to normal…we’ve been a legitimate group for just a week but our moods affect each other like a family.”

 

 

Jihoon peaks out from besides Minhyun looking between Seongwoo and Daniel cutely.

 

 

“Everything is back to normal…right?”

 

 

Daniel’s hand tightens around Seongwoo’s, warm and full; their eyes meet and Seongwoo forces the underlying hesitancy in the back of his mind not to show on his in face, taking his blessings for the moment and mirroring Daniel’s soft hopeful gaze a firm ‘yup’ falling from his mouth as he turns to look at everyone else with a smile.

 

 

There’s a collective sigh of relief and Seongwoo laughs soo hard he feels it ache in his lower stomach during the whole concert.

 

 

Daniel holds his gaze multiple times during the concert, not always standing with him though because Daniel wants to spend as much time as he possibly could with little Woojin before he’d become soo busy in wannaone that they would’nt be able to meet up.

 

 

It’s precious, adorable and cute in soo many ways Seongwoo smiles through the whole last day of the concert, smile not fading but only getting wider when Daniel sits next to him in the van, pulling the door closed before settling next to Seongwoo with a grin, placing his hand atop of Seongwoo’s before leaning back into the seat almost like he could melt into a puddle of exhausted goo.

 

 

Minhyun looks over his shoulder at them, elbowing Sungwoo who shuffles awake out of his two second nap about ready to snap at Minhyun for interrupting him.

 

 

“Minhyun I swear-“

 

 

But Minhyun ignores him in favor of watching Daniel and Seongwoo to him looking like a full on couple in the furthest seat to the back.

 

 

“Omo…look at that..I think our love birds are gonna sing tonight.”

 

 

 

Jisung groans from the front passenger seat in the front rubbing his palms over his face with a huff.

 

 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah don’t remind me.”

 

 

Gaunlin snorts before putting his headphones in his ear and Daewhi side eyes him with a laugh, knowing damn well that he probably only understood  a third of the whole conversation.

 

 

Their conversations die out into silence when their manager gets into the driver seat and Daniel cracks an eye open, feeling the rigidness in Seongwoo’s body pressed into his shoulder and he sighs; thumb rubbing gently over Seongwoo’s knuckles out of sight in the space between them down  in the shadows on their seats.

 

 

Seongwoo bites his lip, looking up into the mirror in the front of the van and meeting their manager’s curious eyes, raising an eyebrow when he lifts himself out of his seat peer at them, throwing on a smile probably just to spare himself the awkward tension when Jisung taps on his shoulder; clearing his throat expectantly.

 

 

 

“Can we go now Hyung..?”

 

 

Seongwoo licks over his lips contemplating, the puzzle pieces connecting in a large puzzle that brings him to a realization.

 

 

 

_How have I never notice that before…? Manager-Hyung is always watching us when we’re together like he’s searching for something and he keeps us apart at all of our different schedules..no wonder Daniel was so nervous to interact with me when he’s around._

 

 

 

The engine starts and Seongwoo’s right thigh knocks gently into Daniel’s, staying glued to his side as Daniel’s hand shifts to intertwine with his, wrist warm and thick  over Seongwoo’s own.

 

 

 

He feels some of that hesitancy bleeding away from him; understand replacing it, but not completely..nothing can really excuse Daniel for ignoring him like that, especially when their behavior to the public screamed “Best friends” and not “Boyfriends” before any of this happened.

 

 

 

He’ll have to wait till the morning to get an answer to his worries because the moment they get to their dorm and he steps into their room its closed and locked by Daniel who drops his backpack and tugs him into his arms from behind; one hand pressing to the middle of Seongwoo’s chest fingers ghosting over nipples that slowly stir to life, his other hand swiftly sliding up his neck and underneath the choker Seongwoo forgets he has on; eyes fluttering at the rough pads of Daniel’s finger tips sweeping over the sensitive skin on his neck; a bolt of pleasure bubbling into his stomach when the hand over his nipples rubs slowly in circles back and forth with purpose.

 

 

 

 

He straightens up; letting himself be pulled into Daniel’s body; ass settling right into Daniel’s crotch where he could feel an erection blooming against his tailbone, hand going down to grab onto the back of Daniel’s thigh with a shaky sigh; fingers digging into pale skin that’s covered by a pair of fitted slacks.

 

 

 

“You think this is enough to make good on your promise?” Seongwoo speaks softly into the silence in the room, eyes following the dull yellow small Christmas lights that decorated the room hung on every side of the wall per Jisung’s request just minutes after finding out that he was rooming with them.

                                                                                                                                             

 

 

He feels Daniel tense from behind him, cheek pressed to Seongwoo’s mouth close to his face where he can smell the minty scent of the toothpaste he’d used before they left the concert hall; saying something about having to greet close to two hundred people and not wanting to be remembered as the produce 101 center with bad breath.

 

 

 

There’s a few moments of silence and Seongwoo drops his hand; scoffing as he finds himself taking a step forwards just to be pulled back into Daniel’s arms roughly; not able to stifle the yelp that makes his throat feel raw as the choker pulls tighter around his neck and his skin tingle from the fingers that press down firmly on his left nipple.

 

 

 

“Y-you honestly think this is e-enough to warrant my trust Daniel?” He sounds offended, trying to fight the moan that threatens to slip out when he realizes that he’s trapped in Daniel’s arms, beginning to loose whatever fight he had in him as Daniel’s hands start stimulating places they never have before, angling himself enough to where he can see Seongwoo’s face when he opens his mouth to speak.

 

 

 

He looks sad, turned on, crazed and guilty all in one mismatched flux on emotions and Seongwoo finds some sort of solace in that.

 

 

 

_We’re both in this crazy thing together..we both come out of it or we both will die in it._

“Honestly no..” His no-nonsense husky voice with no hint of teasing is like a kick in the face and Seongwoo’s heart drops, finding a strength he reserves for special occasions within himself and stepping on Daniel’s foot purposefully; breaking out of the hold Daniel has on him and turning around to stare at him with a glare.

 

 

“Don’t play with me Daniel.” He growls, fists clenched by his sides because honestly he’s already formulating a plan that involves him not getting hurt emotionally or physically, getting some satisfaction when Daniel grimaces with a wince; shaking his foot while looking up at Seongwoo with a pout and Seongwoo almost feels bad about it.

 

 

 

_Damn you for being so cute_

 

 

Daniel hobbles for a few seconds having to roll his ankle side to side and straightening out his leg before walking towards Seongwoo who takes steps back in retaliation, eyes narrowed when he realizes Daniel still has the long end on the strip of cloth connected to his choker in his hand, tugging him forwards forcibly. Seongwoo uttering a long curse under his breath when their chests meet.

 

 

 

Daniel is staring down at him with a pleading expression that borders on hurt, big palm cupping Seongwoo’s cheek slowly . He swallows a sigh of relief when Seongwoo’s hands catch at the pockets in his blazer, eyes passionate; fingers on the verge of trying to figure out whether to push him away or pull him in closer.

 

 

 

“Don’t be like that Hyung.. ..I was going to say that I’ll probably spend the next few months trying to build your trust in me again..I made a mistake..its all about understanding the learning curve of relationships and I’m doing it all for you… ** _Just for you_** -But tonight..this-“  He tugs on Seongwoo’s choker, forcing his face up with a startled noise in the back of Seongwoo’s throat that has knee’s buckling forwards into Daniel’s.

 

 

 

He presses his lips into the underside of Seongwoo’s jaw; words sharp like broken glass against his skin.

 

 

 

“Tonight is for both of us..we need this and you know it.” There’s no arguing with his words, no room for debating in his tone and Seongwoo swallows thickly in defeat with a nod, the clear glaze of his eyes with unshed tears pulling Daniel to push their lips together slowly closing the gap between them, gauging Seongwoo’s every movement as he does so only finishing it when Seongwoo wraps his arms tight around his neck to tug him into a desperate kiss.

 

 

 

He’s falling into Daniel’s trap and lure of affection and he doesn’t care if it’s momentary, he’s going to soak it up and savor it for what it is; the thought of what would come in the morning not bubbling to the surface for Seongwoo.

 

 

If this turned out bad he’d crush Daniel’s fantasizes of what love is or Daniel would break his heart. Either way he gives not shits at this point; not stopping for a breath as he dives in head first.

 

 

Seongwoo’s tears fall onto Daniel’s skin and they kiss feverently like they’re trying to make up for all those weeks they’d gone without touching for and its beautiful; skin between them warming into a comfortable heat.

 

 

 Seongwoo’s hands come up to cup the back of Daniel’s neck firmly as he angles his face so they can kiss more deeply and Daniel’s hands abandon Seongwoo’s choker for the patch of warm skin beneath his shirt, fingers skating over ribs before he pinches a nipple and Seongwoo gasps softly breaking the kiss momentarily.

 

 

It sets the tone for the rest of the night because Daniel touches him in ways he’s never felt before; Seongwoo crying out helplessly lost on pleasure when he finds himself on his knee’s on Daniel’s bed leaned over pant less with nothing but his choker and black silk shirt on.

 

 

 

 Daniel stays seated behind him; firm knee’s on both sides of his hips grinding into his ass; fingers tweaking his nipples into pert round buds as his fingers finally slide out from between Seongwoo’s legs slick with lube after fingering him relentlessly for minutes on end.

 

 

 

Seongwoo had nearly come twice; hands reaching back to grip onto Daniel’s shoulder; biting his lip to stifle his moans; face hot and flushed with Daniel’s thick fingers curled deep in his body he puts a hand on his own cock with the thought of easing some of the coiling pressure in his lower stomach just to squeeze too hard when Daniel finds his prostate and knicks it each time; looking down to knock Seongwoo’s hands away with a low _“No”_ that has Seongwoo’s toes curling.

 

 

 

But the moment Daniel begins to tease his nipples he’s chasing after the touch; whines and cries soo loud Daniel shushes him; wiping his hand off before pressing his palm to Seongwoo’s mouth gently.

 

 

“You gotta keep it down Hyung trust me-“

 

 

 

Seongwoo mumbles something incoherent under Daniel’s palm; reaching up to pull the hand away from his mouth then swiftly fishing behind his back to find Daniel’s cock in his briefs so he can squeeze it in his hand in warning; smirking breathily with hair falling over his eyes for a few seconds when Daniel bucks into his hand with a low groan.

 

 

 

“Again why should I trust you Niel-ah…?” He asks curiously; heavy breathing and the bed creaking filtering down into silence between them that makes Seongwoo nauseous; Daniel’s mouth at the crest of his ear saying nothing.

 

 

 

 

He feels Daniel slip away from behind him and he turns around with an eyebrow raised; falling with his back to the mattress and sinking down with Daniel’s hands firm on his shoulders, looking down at him with his shirt unbuttoned down to the last two notches; cock hanging out of the front of his boxers; looking like absolute sex on legs even with the gloomy look in eyes that contrasts so deeply with the inky black smoldering intensity of his face; ears flushed pinky red as he leans down close to Seongwoo’s face.

 

 

 

It’s probably a badly timed question but Seongwoo doesn’t really care, Daniel’s shields melted into a obvious wall of vulnerability Seongwoo can see right through.

 

 

 

Their hands intertwine, pulses quick skin sweaty and Seongwoo’s face falls, confidence in his toxic ideas cracking away when Daniel looks down at him insistent, that reliable person Seongwoo remembers shining through brilliantly.

 

 

 

“I can’t tell you to trust me..not like this…But I swear I’ll give you no reason to doubt me ever again.” He presses their lips together, hands smoothing up Seongwoo’s calves then up his knees to the backs of both of his thighs to ease them apart; taking in the open way Seongwoo stares up at him for the first time in a while that bolsters him to keep going.

 

 

 

“But this..This is going to connect us in ways we never thought were possible-“ He sounds like he needs to finish his sentence but Seongwoo is too distracted when he looks down at Daniel’s cock nudging in upwards between his ass cheeks, arching his back and grabbing for Daniel’s biceps braced on either side of his head when Daniel works his hips in smooth thrusts, looking down at Seongwoo with a nod as he guides himself into Seongwoo slowly just half way in.

 

 

 

“D-Daniel..!”

 

 

He’s not even all the way in and fireworks blossom behind Seongwoo’s eyes, trying his best to relax all the muscles in his pelvis so that he can push his hips fowards and take Daniel into the hilt; surprising them both, heads falling back in groans that vibrate through their chests and into each other’s skin.

 

 

 

They have to rest for a few moments; Seongwoo pressing kisses all over Daniel’s sweaty temple and jaw that’s set in tight line; Daniel trying his best not to just follow what his body is telling him to do; hold Seongwoo down and fuck him senseless till he’s quivering beneath him.

 

 

 

But Seongwoo adjusts quickly thanks to a thorough fingering that left him with lube slipping from his ass down between his thighs and that left Daniel breathing heavily through his nose, mind flaring red with danger and need.

 

 

 

His skin tingles when Seongwoo’s fingers dig into his back an assured _‘Move’_ falling from his lips as he works his hips in circles on Daniel’s cock; a pleasurable burn in the stretch of his insides intensifying into something that’s almost soul robbing when Daniel begins thrusting in and out; one braced around Seongwoo’s slim thigh held so easily in his fingers as he tugs it up to get a better angle.

 

 

 

“It should be better this way.” Daniel whispers between them, muscles in his thighs working into overdrive as he has more space to work with, grunts falling from his mouth when the slide in and out of Seongwoo gets easier which just makes the pillowed tightness around his cock ache; pushing him with the need to chase after the feel; thrusts long and even; controlled like when he’s dancing.

 

 

 

 

After that moment things begin to blur for Seongwoo; the new angle has Daniel hitting his prostate dead on and throws his head back with a cry; nails bluntly pressing crescents into Daniel’s skin.

 

 

 

“Its-g-good ah!” He moans out, body is worked into a hot frenzy when Daniel leans down; mouth soothing down his neck then stopping to suckle on one of his nipples gently, tongue rolling cautiously timed with each and everyone of Daniel’s thrusts. Seongwoo tries to cover his mouth with the back side of his wrist, looking down at the top of Daniel's head with pleading eyes; all of the control out of his hands and instead cradled carefully in Daniel’s.

 

 

 

Daniel knows he’s close and he whispers affectionate words into the skin of his chest; pressing a kiss there before changing up his pace, leaning up and thrusting his hips forwards so hard Seongwoo is shoved up the bed; legs falling open out of his own control and quietly cursing Daniel as he’s coddled against the headboard; Daniel’s hips working in circles and pointed thrusts that press right in on Seongwoo prostate again and again.

 

 

 

 He comes so hard without his cock being touched and his body trembles and shakes violently, cum painting his and Daniel’s stomach’s thoroughly; Daniel fucking him right through it with soft kisses being pressed up his neck then to his lips; swallowing every whimper Seongwoo makes through his orgasm.

 

 

 

He knows Daniel is still going, he can feel everything; each thrust punctuated by a hard throaty groan, Seongwoo almost in a daze even as he forces himself up onto his elbows; looking down and watching in amazement at how Daniel’s cock disappears inside of him every time; pushing his hand into Daniel’s open shirt and pressing his palm over his heart affectionately.

 

 

 

Their gazes meet Daniel can’t breathe. Seconds later Daniel’s hips stutter and he yelps, Seongwoo hitting his head on the headboard as he falls back; crumbling into the bed with a surprise gasp at the strange new sensation of Daniel’s cum oozing out of him, panting when Daniel falls forwards onto him head pressed into the crook oh his neck with heavy breathing; wet lips a soothing sensation against his skin.

 

 

 

There’s a light ache in his scalp but he ignores it for the warm comfortable weight of Daniel on top of him; hands caged on either side of his body; finally looking down at Seongwoo to smile lazily at him.

 

 

 

The last time they were intimate they fell asleep and woke up with dried cum everywhere Seongwoo whined to no end; blaming Daniel for being so distracting and only shutting up when Daniel steals a kiss in the shower; laughter bubbling between them till their bodies were clean and smelling like fresh cucumbers.

 

 

 

But this time Seongwoo watches; head cradled in his arms as Daniel gets up on shaky legs before returning with a baggie of wipes he kept in his backpack just in case he got extra sweaty between schedules.

 

 

 

His shirt is falling off his shoulder, blazer sprawled across the ground in front of his bed, red marks up and down his back all per Seongwoo’s artistry when he sits on the corner of the bed with his back towards Seongwoo, shoulders looking broader than Seongwoo remembers as Daniel wipes himself off before tossing it into the trash across the room.

 

 

 

Seongwoo gets up and crawls over to him, trying to ignore the cum that slides down his thigh with a sudden change in gravity; chest feeling tight upon the thought that he’ll always have a piece of Daniel in him; marked by possession that makes his heart flutter to the point that he can’t control his face anymore, looking over Daniel’s shoulder with wonderment as he watches Daniel tuck his cock back into his boxers before turning around and looking him in the face.

 

 

 

Seongwoo opens his mouth to say something but he can’t…its stuck halfway between his teeth as he looks away abashedly, falling butt first onto the bed when Daniel’s eyes  drop to between his legs hooked on the realization that his cum is in Seongwoo; a glint in the colored parts of his eyes dark as the night sky, then they click back to being soft again almost instantaneously.

 

 

 

“Sorry…I should’ve pulled out or warned you atleast..” He puts one leg up onto the bed; words heavy with worry as cool cotton wipe presses onto the inside of Seongwoo’s thigh; who's head is head perking up; staring up at Daniel with his mouth open, slowly closing it as Daniel stares at him expectantly.

 

 

 

“No..its okay...well I-hmp!” He squeals when the wipe swiftly presses up his thigh, Daniel’s teasing chuckles bouncing through the room when he pulls Seongwoo to his side and swipes the cum from between Seongwoo’s ass with difficulty; not being able to avoid the slap at the back of his head just seconds later.

 

 

 

“Ow!-“

 

 

 

“You horny bastard..you know damn well I can wipe that myself.” He grunts out gruffly, yet makes no move to stop a laughing Daniel from wiping him clean; content when they fall back onto the bed together just moments later.

 

 

 

Everything seems soo close to how they used to be, especially considering he's had Daniel's attention for hours, a big step from Seongwoo being ignored for weeks. But they feel even more connected; Daniel pressing his ear to Seongwoo’s chest affectionately, following each beat and embedding them into his memory. Seongwoo's head presses into his pillow, hands caressing Daniel’s neck softly as he sighs; praying those distrusting thoughts to dispel themselves and give him peace of mind.

 

 

 

He falls asleep holding on tight to Daniel, clutching him like he’s scared of somebody taking him, only the calming sensation of soft circles being rubbed into the pit of his stomach pushing him past that thin line between consciousness and sleep.

 

 

 

However its doesn’t last as long as he wants it to..body shaken by the feeling of being choked, his throat burning and tightening, bile rising up from his stomach as flashes of Daniel’s hardened face flash into his vision.

 

 

 

He calls out to him, reaching his hand out desperately for help just to fade into darkness when Daniel turns his back on him in favor of a crowd of thousands of people that suddenly appear.

 

 

 

His eyes flutter open, chest heaving as bright light forces him to shut his eyes; hands clenched over his ears as emotions pull and tear him into pieces like a panic attack, only really taking a full breath in when hands press around his face a voice calling his name in the distance.

 

 

_It’s okay!! Hyung..Hyung…Hey..Seongwoo-Hyung!!_

Seongwoo gasps eyes fluttering open glassy and clear as Daniel stares down at him panic written all over his face; eyeshadow smudged under his eye’s wide with worry.

 

 

_It was a nightmare....Wait Daniel is talking to him..looking at him...not ignoring him?_

 

He opens his mouth to speak, feeling Daniel’s thumbs wipe at the corners of his eyes, calming down abit once he realizes Seongwoo is lucid.

 

 

 

“Im okay…I’m okay..just a weird dream.” His voice is raspy from sleep, wrapping his hand around Daniel’s shaky fingers in reassurance, before leaning up on his elbows and smiling crookedly at Daniel sleepily.

 

 

  _He kept his promise_

 

 

Daniel curses above him.

 

 

“You scared me shitless Hyung…”

 

 

 

 His other hand slides down and caresses Seongwoo’s cheek, color returning to his face when a warm cheek nuzzles into the touch; Seongwoo smiling up at him toothily right before Daniel sighs heavily, flopping down onto Seongwoo’s chest dramatically.

 

 

 

“Now you know how I felt.” Seongwoo teases; feeling every bit of confidence that rebounds in his bones; stirring him up in a way he hasn’t felt in a while. He rubs over the warm crest of Daniel’s ear affectionately, sticking his head back when Daniel’s head shoots up in of him, nearly knocking Seongwoo in the face.

 

 

He’s pouting and Seongwoo can already hear the whine that’s about to bubble out of Daniel’s red tinted mouth without actually hearing it.

 

 

 

“ I already said sorry come on~..I’m here now aren't I..?”

 

 

 

Seongwoo chuckles, chest feeling light as air with Daniel’s staring over at him like a puppy begging to be played with.

 

 

“Good start Niel-ah…you already have my heart in your hands..lets see how long you can keep it there.”

 

 

Daniel’s smile is blinding, brighter than all the falling stars  and gardens of elements in the universe and Seongwoo has never thought he’d welcome being overcome by infinite light that would never leave him alone.

 

 

 

Before they know it they’re rushed off to schedule after schedule, day by day  and they may not be able to stand next to eachother as much as they want, but now their eyes meet in every interview they do; Daniel just getting  used to the life of an idol and locking onto only Seongwoo’s loving gaze as a source of stability.

 

 

 

 He realizes it’s all he needs for the words he’d memorize on a script not of his own words to come out naturally. Seongwoo always keeps his gaze for just long enough; the other members smiling brightly around them, even Jihoon giving up his spot with Daniel to Seongwoo in their duo interview with Innisfree much to the disgruntlement of their manager but happily agreed upon by the Innisfree staff who squeal about how cute they look together.

 

 

 

It leaves  Seongwoo and Daniel to say close the entire day; Seongwoo’s decked out in a green pullover, back pressing against Daniel’s chest that’s covered by his signature baby pink colored shirt. When the camera catches them, their heads side by side both of them laughing heartily; they look into the camera at the same time. Seongwoo holds his own camera in his hands; zoomed in on 10x on the male videographers face to make his nostril’s look huge.

 

 

They can afford to be this close; their shoulders loose with comfort, gazes only for each other at moments like these much to the happiness of their twitter following.

 

 

 

 In fact both of them find themselves laughing a little too hard as they read the nielong tag and _녤옹_   tag when they get back to the dorm, both their Korean and international fans blowing up into excitement that makes them laugh so hard they clutch their stomachs and  fall onto the nearest bed that so happens to be Jisung’s, paying him no attention and clutching onto each other nearly dying from laughter that makes Jaehwan's scream from across the dorm for them to shut up and leads Minhyun to put his headphones in his ears without so much as a thought.

 

 

Jisung hangs up his jacket before walking over to his bed and tugging the iPad out of Daniel’s hand while cringing at them rolling around like drunk teenagers.

 

 

_ONGNIEL IS REAL_

 

_VOTE FOR THESE TWO TO SPEND 24 HOUR TOGETHER CUFFED AT THE HANDS_

 

_NIELWINK MY ASS ONGNIEL TRIUMPHS OVER ALL_

_FINALLY DANIEL STOPPED INGORING ONG_

_MY SHIP SAILS !! ONGNIEL IS REVIVED_

 

 

He stares at the screen, scrolling through the twitter comments before scoffing and tossing the ipad towards them, not sorry when Daniel yelps as he gets hit in the head with the edge of his tablet, Seongwoo still too busy laughing to notice.

 

 

 

Jisung shakes his head as he sits down at their desk and wipes his makeup off with a round cotton pad. He stares at the idiots in his bed with an exasperated half-smile.

 

 

 

 

“God save us all...These two are going to use this fan pairing as an excuse to be as disgustingly affectionate as possible....” He pauses for a moment, a full blown smile lighting up his face when Seongwoo leans down and pecks Daniel on the cheek chastely.

 

 

 

He thinks for second, thankful for the fact that their happy faces seem to light up the mood of the whole entire dorm nowadays, and they genuinely seem content. Jisung shakes his head.

 

 

 

"Good for them."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Any ideas for the next fic in the series? b/c this was actually inspired by a commented who asked for ongniel choker kink lol you guys have some pretty good ideas.


End file.
